Your Words
by Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi
Summary: Mungkin kau tidak tahu atau bahkan kau sudah tahu. Bahwa kata-katamu telah menyejukkan hatiku. Tidak hanya itu. Aku hidup kembali. Aku tidak lagi merasa...sendirian. Thank you Gil, for that words. Only that words can make me feel at ease. I can gain something from this fake existent. Spoiler alert Chapter 75-79. First fic in this fandom. Hints of BL. RnR?


_**Disclaimer of Pandora Hearts:**_

_**Anime: Pandora Hearts**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Romance and Hurt/ Comfort**_

_**Pairing: Gilbert Nightray x Oz Vesallius**_

_**Warnings: AR (canon set), a hints of BL (Boys Love), possible typo(s), Oz's POV, suck, spoiler alrert if you didn't reach chapter 75 in the manga, just don't read it if you don't like it.**_

_**Summary: Mungkin kau tidak tahu atau bahkan kau sudah tahu. Bahwa kata-katamu telah menyejukkan hatiku. Tidak hanya itu. Aku hidup kembali. Aku tidak lagi merasa...sendirian. Thank you Gil, for that words. Only that words can make me feel at ease. I can gain something from this fake existent.**_

_**Author by: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

_**Present:**_

**Your Words**

Ketika satu demi satu kebenaran akan _Tragedy Of Sabrie _telah terungkap. Ketika segel terbuka dan kepala Glen (sahabat Jack) keluar dari bongkahan es tersebut. Ketika peluru itu menembus diriku. Ketika aku kehilangan Alice. Ketika aku kehilangan semua harapan akan sebuah pencapaian yang palsu. Aku merasa tidak punya tujuan hidup lagi.

_I'm alone and I'm dying._

Aku palsu. Semua yang telah aku lakukan palsu. Aku bukan manusia. Aku seora—tidak aku tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang. Aku adalah seekor _Chain._ Monster yang ditakuti. Monster dari _Abyss. Created in Abyss. Born in Abyss._

Semua kebenaran ini sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku duga-duga sebelumnya. Aku selalu merasa diriku adalah manusia seutuhnya. Dan bahwa aku adalah anak dari keturunan Vessalius. Tapi sekarang? Aku diberi tahu bahwa aku adalah seekor _Chain._ Lantas, diriku yang selama ini apa? Masa kecilku? Masa laluku? Hal yang ingin aku lindungi? Adikku? _My servant?_

Tapi, kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan. Kita tidak bisa mengubahnya. Aku tahu itu. Yah, aku hanya dapat menerimanya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Memang inilah aku. Monster yang sudah pernah membinasakan banyak orang. Monster yang dengan bodohnya dikendalikan oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan _mau _melakukan segala perintahnya—Jack Vesallius.

...Hah, bahkan kau pun juga membenciku, Gil.

Ketika bunyi tembakan itu terdengar dan aku merasakan sebuah benda kecil yang tajam dan panas menembus perutku. Sakitnya langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku tanpa bisa dihentikan. Aku merasa semuanya telah hancur. _My mind go blank. My body going numb_. Aku seolah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak mengerti lagi dimana aku berpijak. Aku tidak mengerti lagi apa gunanya aku di dunia ini jika kau saja juga menolakku?

Tapi tenang saja. Aku tahu mengapa kau menembakku. Kau membenci Jack karena dia adalah orang yang telah membinasakan banyak orang tidak berdosa dan membunuh _master_mu. Bahkan dia juga hampir membunuhmu. Tidak ada alasan kau tidak membencinya. Dan Jack adalah aku. Lebih tepatnya dialah sosok diriku sebenarnya. _This body belongs to him after all._

_So, there's no reason for me to fight anymore_. Perlahan aku bisa menerimanya. Menerima semua kenyataan ini. Yah, aku hanya perlu menyerahkan diriku saja dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jika baskerville ingin membinasakan diriku, aku akan menerimanya. Daripada aku terus menerus melawan kenyataan seperti itu, lebih baik menerima dan pasrah. Lebih baik aku mati dan menghilang dari dunia ini.

Echo datang menemuiku. Dan tingkah lucunya membuat hatiku yang sudah hancur sedikit dihembusi angin yang sejuk. Tapi dia masih belum mengerti siapa aku. Dia bilang kau tidak benar-benar bermaksud untuk menembakku. Jadi aku menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya. Bahwa aku ini hanyalah seseorang yang _doesn't exist!_

Dan aku kembali memberikan senyum palsu itu. Senyum palsu yang aku berikan hanya supaya untuk menghibur diriku sendiri. Mengasihani diriku sendiri. Hanya untuk lari dari semua ini _instead of facing it._ Aku tahu pada saat itu aku terlihat menyedihkan. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku rela untuk mati jika hal tersebut bisa membunuh Jack dan tidak akan melukai orang-orang yang aku sayangi.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Tubuhku, ah tidak tubuh ini milik Jack, mati rasa. Kegelapan ini terlalu menyesakkan. Aku kembali seperti dulu. Saat ayah menolakku. Kurasa sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia membenciku. Aku bukan anaknya. Dan Jack juga lah yang telah membunuh ibu dan Oz yang asli. Hm, ada sedikit rasa lega di hatiku.

Aku bisa melepaskan semuanya sekarang. Aku tidak perlu mempedulikan apapun lagi. Hanya tinggal duduk diam dan membiarkan kegelapan untuk menelanku. Ya, mungkin itu tidak akan menyakitkan. Daripada aku harus berada disini dan harus melihat orang yang kusayangi meninggalkanku satu persatu.

...lebih baik tidak memiliki siapa-siapa sejak awal...

Leo—tidak, dia adalah Glen. Berdiri di depanku dengan memegang sebilah pedang yang dulunya milik Elliot. Dan aku tahu pada saat itu juga aku akan segera meninggalkan dunia ini. Dunia yang menyakitkan tapi juga pernah memberiku kebahagiaan. Tapi, aku juga sedikit takut. Kemana aku akan pergi? Apakah aku akan kembali ke dalam _abyss? _Atau bahkan _abyss_ pun tidak mau menerima jiwa yang korup sepertiku? Apalagi Alice dan _will of abyss _sebenarnya satu. Dan aku sudah pernah melukai Alice.

Setidaknya, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadamu Gil. Tapi kurasa Glen tidak akan sudi mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku tersebut. Dia sudah sangat membenciku. Ingin sekali membinasakanku. Jadi aku diam saja. Aku tidak mendebat apapun yang dia katakan. Walaupun apa yang dia akan lakukan salah, aku tidak akan mendebatnya. Aku hanya bisa diam.

Pedang tersebut terayun. Dan aku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku sedetik pun dari benda metal berkilau itu. Yang sebentar lagi akan menghabisi nyawa ini. Mungkin kalau orang biasa, mereka akan menutup mata pada saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak. Aku ingin melihat semuanya sampai akhir.

_But... It didn't end like that..._

Clank!

Saat kedua benda dari metal tersebut bertabrakan, dan ketika bayanganmu menutupi pandanganku. Aku merasa ada angin yang menyejukkan hatiku untuk sesaat dan hati kecilku menghiburku bahwa yang berdiri di depanku adalah orang yang selalu berada di sisiku disaat semua orang membalikkan badannya kepadaku. Dan orang yang berjanji tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku apapun yang terjadi. Orang yang membuatku percaya bahwa ada sebuah hubungan yang tidak akan bisa dihancurkan oleh ruang dan waktu.

Aku menatapmu dengan mata melebar karena terkejut. Menatap punggungmu yang selalu melindungiku terus menerus. Segala pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku. Apa kau datang untuk menyelamatkanku? Atau apa kau datang untuk menyelesaikan apa yang tadi belum sempat kau bereskan? Membunuhku? Tapi mengapa kau malah menunjukkan punggungmu? Seolah kau ingin melindungiku.

Sembari otakku berusaha mencerna apa yang aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak lazim dengan tubuhmu. Lengan bajumu. Lengan kiri bajumu seolah tidak _berpenghuni. _Sehelai kain hitam itu tidak sedang menutupi sesuatu apapun. Dia hanya mengayun kesana kemari dengan ringannya. _It can't be?!_ Gil, jangan bilang kalau kau...

"APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN TANGANMU, GIL?" Aku berteriak padanya. Tidak mungkin dia memotong tangannya sendiri?! Itu gila! Dan untuk apa?

Lalu kau menjawab dengan ringannya, "Aku tidak membutuhkan tangan yang telah melukaimu!" Apa? Apa aku tidak salah mendengar? Hanya karena alasan bodoh itu kau memotong tanganmu sendiri? Untuk apa kau berkorban sejauh itu? Untuk apa kau menyelamatkan sebuah eksistensi seperti diriku yang seharusnya tidak ada?! Mengapa Gil?!

"_YOU'RE A HUGE IDIOT!"_ Mengapa kau sebodoh itu untuk mengorbankan tanganmu hanya untuk diriku? Untuk Oz Vessalius palsu?!

Hatiku berkecamuk. Aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus aku _rasakan_ pada saat seperti ini. Maksudku, apakah aku masih punya hak untuk memiliki sebuah perasaan yang memang benar milikku? Apa aku masih diperbolehkan untuk merasa bahagia? TIDAK! Tidak, aku tidak boleh merasakan hal tersebut. Orang-orang yang aku cintai telah aku lukai dengan tanganku _sendiri_. Oleh orang yang memiliki tubuh ini.

Tetapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Kata-katamu bahwa kau ingin melindungiku. Bahwa sudah sejak lama kau memutuskan hal tersebut. Serta tetap ingin menjadi _servant _kepercayaanku. Kau tetap ingin terus loyal kepadaku. Seperti janjimu dimasa lalu. Bahwa sesuatu yang abadi itu ada. Sesuatu yang bisa aku _genggam_ tanpa harus menghilang.

Aku masih tidak percaya ini semua. Aku tidak _mau _percaya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ini tidak _bisa _terjadi. Kau tetap harus kembali pada Glen! Dia adalah _master_mu yang sesungguhnya. Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk melindungiku. Aku adalah Jack, Gil! Aku yang menghancurkan Sabrie. Aku yang dulu hampir membunuhmu dan membuatmu hilang ingatan.

Dan, dan apa yang kau lakukan? Membuat kontrak dengan Raven layaknya _Illegal Contractor? _Kau berbuat sejauh itu untuk melindungiku? Walaupun segel yang kau miliki berbeda dengan _Illegal Contractor, _tetapi tetap saja. Pengorbananmu sudah terlalu banyak.

"Tidak, kau harus kembali Kau adalah Baskerville! Kau seharusnya berada di sisi Glen."

Itu yang seharusnya menjadi tempatmu. Bukan berada di sebelahku, yang hanya bisa melukaimu. Dan, dan aku tidak ingin kau mati! Aku tidak ingin lagi melihat seseorang yang aku sayangi menghilang. Memilikimu sudah merupakan anugrah bagi sebuah eksisten seperti diriku. Walau aku palsu. Walau aku hanya seekor chain. Aku bisa memiliki kenangan indah bersamamu. Aku memiliki perasaan dimana aku dilindungi olehmu. Kau tidak bisa bersamaku. Glen akan membunuhmu juga.

Ditambah lagi, kau sudah kehilangan tangan karena diriku! Ya, _kehilangan_. Kau, kau kehilangan tangan hanya karena tangan itu telah melukaiku.

...karena aku...

Seolah baru disadarkan dari sebuah mimpi buruk. Lagi-lagi aku penyebab penderitaanmu. Aku kembali melukaimu. Kenyataan itu seolah menghantamku kembali ke daerah kegelapan yang paling dalam. Eh? Bukankah itu berarti sedari tadi aku juga merasakan setitik harapan? Sebuah kebahagiaan yang aku harapkan? Sebuah cahaya yang bisa aku raih? Karena kau telah mengatakan ingin melindungiku. Tapi...

"Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus kehilangan tanganmu untuk bisa berada di sampingmu."

_NO! _Apa yang kau katakan?! _Cut it out already! _Kau tidak perlu melindungiku! Kau tidak _bisa _melindungi sebuah eksistensi yang tidak nyata. Tidak akan ada orang di dunia ini yang ingin mellindungi sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada dan tidak _boleh_ ada. Jadi apalah gunamu mengorbankan banyak hal seperti ini?

Walaupun pahit dan menyakitkan. Aku tetap harus mengatakannya kepadamu. Untuk membuatmu sadar apa yang sedang kau lindungi ini. Tetapi, mungkin kau tidak tahu. Bahwa aku juga tidak ingin melepaskanmu. Aku menggenggam erat bajumu. Seolah aku ingin kau tetap berada disini. Tetap berada di sampingku seraya aku mengungkap kenyataan yang mungkin belum kau sadari.

Aku tahu! Aku tidak seharusnya menahanmu. Aku tidak seharusnya menggenggam baju seerat itu jika aku ingin kau segera pergi. Tapi, tapi _deep down in my heart_ aku masih menginginkan sebuah tali yang bisa menarikku dari neraka bernama kesendirian. Dan aku masih berharap tali itu adalah dirimu, Gil. Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku juga masih ingin menjadi _master_mu. Aku juga masih ingin dipanggil Oz seolah aku adalah manusia. Dan bukannya _creature_ _from abyss._

..._and then..._

Kau mengatakannya...

"_Well, what exactly is real, Oz? What exactly...the problem with being fake? It's alright to be fake. I don't care about that. As long as...you're Oz! I'm telling you it's alright and that's all that matter. Any objection, Oz?"_

Bagaikan disiram air dingin, Semua pikiran negatifku menghilang dalam sekejap. Ya, hanya dengan kata-katamu itu. Aku mulai menyadari kebenaran dalam pernyataanmu. Bahwa apa yang selama ini aku alami adalah sebuah kenyataan. Walau eksistensiku adalah palsu. Tapi aku hidup. Waktu yang aku alami denganmu adalah nyata. Dan kau lah yang membuatku sadar akan semua itu.

...heh...

Sepertinya apa yang dulu pernah aku katakan kepadamu saat kau merasa _down _karena telah bergabung dengan Nightray telah kembali kau katakan kepadaku. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa makna kata-kata itu sungguh meresap di hatiku. Apa pada saat itu kau juga merasakan hal yang serupa, Gil?

Mungkin kau tidak tahu atau bahkan kau sudah tahu. Bahwa kata-katamu telah menyejukkan hatiku. Tidak hanya itu. Aku hidup kembali. Aku tidak lagi merasa...sendirian. _Thank you Gil, for that words. Only that words can make me feel at ease. I can gain something from this fake existent._

"_You idiot, you're a huge idiot, you're a hopeless idiot!"_

Terima kasih, Gil...

Walau sebenarnya kata-kata itu yang ingin aku ucapkan. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membawa bibirku mengucapkannya. Kurasa karena aku masih sedikit tidak percaya akan semua ini. Terima kasih, Gilbert Nightray. _Now I__—Oz__ Vessalius__—__can say with pride, that you are my one and only faithfull servant._

_**The End**_

_A/N: Fic pertama di fandom ini! Be gentle on me. Karena sudah lama banget gatel pengen nulis bagaimana perasaan Oz pada saat itu. Saya selalu menangis kalau ngebayangin pas waktu itu. Dan Saichi juga menulis ini sambil ngeliat-liat manga-nya. Jadi ada kata-katanya yang saya samakan dengan versi inggris manga nya. Apakah hasilnya bagus? Atau saya terlalu puitis? Hahahaha...Dan sepertinya repetisi katanya banyak sekali ya? Maafkan daku._

_Please give me feedback and review? I appreciate it..._

_See ya in my other fic_


End file.
